Season 8 (1976-1977)
, Buffy's baby.]] "]] gives Bert a physical.]] makes her visit of many visits to the show this season.]] .]] "]] series first appeared in this season.]] "]] "]] "]] Sesame Street Season 8 aired from November 29, 1976 to May 27, 1977. Overview This season will focus on female roles. Dulcy Singer says, "the changes are being made in response to criticism of not enough women in the cast and showing women in stereotyped roles.Star-News: Female roles on Sesame Street This season introduces singer and actress Alaina Reed as Olivia, a professional photographer. Episodes Episodes 0926 - 1055 (130 episodes) * Episode 0926 -- 8th season premiere, Mr. Hooper celebrates the 25th anniversary of his store * Episode 0927 -- Oscar takes guitar lessons. * Episode 0928 -- Bob dresses the kids for the rain. * Episode 0929 -- Big Bird and David switch beds. * Episode 0930 -- Linda's birthday * Episode 0931 -- Everybody tries to cool off. * Episode 0932 -- Big Bird explains to Mr. Hooper what happened to a bucket of water. * Episode 0933 * Episode 0934 -- Gordon tries to guess what Susan has bought. * Episode 0935 -- Luis and Maria demonstrate musical instruments from Puerto Rico and Mexico. * Episode 0936 -- Cookie Monster needs a chisel and hammer to cut a concrete cookie. * Episode 0937 -- A macaw bird asks Big Bird to sit on his egg. * Episode 0938 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus has a drink before bedtime * Episode 0939 -- Luis describes the sounds of tools in the Fix-It Shop. * Episode 0940 -- Big Bird tries to surprise Maria and Susan. * Episode 0941 -- Oscar learns some Grouch phrases in Spanish. * Episode 0942 -- Susan feels depressed about her patients. * Episode 0943 -- Big Bird learns about how trees grow. * Episode 0944 -- Mr. Hooper counts Herry Monster's sneezes. * Episode 0945 * Episode 0946 -- Maria, David and Big Bird go to City Island * Episode 0947 -- Oscar, Big Bird and Snuffy deal with the winter weather. * Episode 0948 -- David listens to Big Bird read his plans. * Episode 0949 -- Mr. Hooper greets his customer in Spanish. * Episode 0950 -- Olivia resents Gordon looking after her * Episode 0951 -- Big Bird tries to figure out why Luis left a sign reading "Open". * Episode 0952 -- Gordon misses three buses because he took time to help his friends. * Episode 0953 -- Count von Count falls in love with a Countess who loves to count * Episode 0954 -- Ernest Grouch visits * Episode 0955 -- The Count counts all the suggestions he gives to Maria about resting. * Episode 0956 * Episode 0957 -- Oscar welcomes Olivia to Sesame Street. * Episode 0958 -- Luis, Grover and the kids play Musical Chairs. * Episode 0959 -- The gang goes camping * Episode 0960 * Episode 0961 * Episode 0962 -- David and Herry Monster try to figure out how to get a package to Herry's cousin. * Episode 0963 -- Mr. Hooper and the kids clean up Sesame Street. * Episode 0964 -- Oscar's good mood * Episode 0965 * Episode 0966 -- Maria repairs a tricycle. * Episode 0967 -- Luis and Maria have different opinions about a picture. * Episode 0968 -- Oscar teaches how to read the word "ROTTEN". * Episode 0969 * Episode 0970 * Episode 0971 -- Oscar shows a home movie. * Episode 0972 -- David's grandmother, Harriet, visits Sesame Street. * Episode 0973 -- Olivia talks about being grown up. * Episode 0974 -- The Count loses his thunder. * Episode 0975 * Episode 0976 -- Big Bird imagines that he's living one hundred years ago / Oscar the Grouch charges a nickel for an argument (repeat) * Episode 0977 -- Big Bird presents "The Number Four Show". (repeat) * Episode 0978 -- Oscar puts up a "PELIGRO" sign. (repeat) * Episode 0979 -- Oscar has the "quiet quibbles". (repeat) * Episode 0980 -- Maria borrows a cup of sugar from Oscar's kitchen. (repeat) * Episode 0981 -- David tries to learn Spanish (repeat) * Episode 0982 -- Big Bird takes care of another bird's eggs. (repeat) * Episode 0983 -- Oscar is expecting a group of Grouches from Cincinnati. (repeat) * Episode 0984 -- Bad Barney blackmails Big Bird. (repeat) * Episode 0985 -- Uses for a pencil (repeat) * Episode 0986 -- Oscar pretends to be a pirate. (repeat) * Episode 0987 -- Sam the Machine plays a game with Oscar. (repeat) * Episode 0988 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus loses every game that he plays with Big Bird. (repeat) * Episode 0989 -- Oscar helps David talk about the letter N. (repeat) * Episode 0990 -- Everyone pitches in to help Big Bird repair his nest. (repeat) * Episode 0991 -- Big Bird presents a rhyming show. (repeat) * Episode 0992 -- Oscar calls the Grouch Market. (repeat) * Episode 0993 -- Oscar invites Bob into his trash can. (repeat) * Episode 0994 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus practices feelings. (repeat) * Episode 0995 -- Big Bird's cousin Herman visits Sesame Street. (repeat) * Episode 0996 -- Oscar is grouchy at the bus stop. * Episode 0997 -- Oscar's crabapple tree * Episode 0998 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus ruins Big Bird's painting. * Episode 0999 -- Oscar writes a beautiful nature poem; Mr. Hooper learns Spanish. * Episode 1000 -- Bob finds a puppy * Episode 1001 * Episode 1002 -- Big Bird helps Gordon cure his headache. * Episode 1003 -- The Amazing Mumford uses magic to help Maria with her chores. * Episode 1004 * Episode 1005 * Episode 1006 -- Mr. Hooper sells his store. * Episode 1007 -- The Count counts leaves. * Episode 1008 -- The Amazing Mumford demonstrates up and down. * Episode 1009 -- Biff and Sully fix the newsstand. * Episode 1010 -- Gordon can't start his car. * Episode 1011 -- Cookie Monster imagines cookies * Episode 1012 -- Gordon invites Mr. Hooper to a party. * Episode 1013 -- Everybody imagines that there's a carnival on Sesame Street. * Episode 1014 -- Gordon and Susan wake up too early. * Episode 1015 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus tries to ride on a gigantic skateboard * Episode 1016 -- Linda's friend Timi visits the Street. * Episode 1017 -- Big Bird counts for the Count * Episode 1018 * Episode 1019 -- Herry Monster stops all the noise on Sesame Street. * Episode 1020 -- Luis sings about things he likes and dislikes. * Episode 1021 -- Big Bird writes a lullaby. * Episode 1022 -- Susan and Oscar explain the difference between "b" and "d". * Episode 1023 -- Oscar throws paper on the ground, and Maria cleans it up. * Episode 1024 -- Linda uses sign language to sing with Bob. * Episode 1025 -- Mr. Hooper graduates. * Episode 1026 -- Oscar's bowling alley. * Episode 1027 * Episode 1028 -- Big Bird arranges a dinner party for Buffy and Mr. Snuffleupagus. * Episode 1029 -- David tells Cookie Monster to try eating other things. * Episode 1030 -- Big Bird wants to play with Buffy. * Episode 1031 -- Bob realizes Linda can't hear his song. * Episode 1032 -- Big Bird turns into a Wonder Bird. * Episode 1033 -- Oscar buys some healthy food; Herry's niece * Episode 1034 -- Buffy helps Oscar get Slimey to take a nap. * Episode 1035 -- Buffy tries to find something for Big Bird to do. * Episode 1036 -- Poco Loco makes Big Bird angry. * Episode 1037 -- Big Bird feels jealous of Buffy's new baby Cody. * Episode 1038 * Episode 1039 * Episode 1040 -- Big Bird decides to become grouchy. * Episode 1041 -- Oscar's grouch club. * Episode 1042 -- Big Bird and Poco Loco talk about short and tall. * Episode 1043 -- Big Bird and Sheldon draw pictures together. * Episode 1044 -- A visit from the President * Episode 1045 -- The Count's Countdown; Buffy and Sheldon say goodbye to Sesame Street. * Episode 1046 -- Rodeo Rosie and Grover pretend that they're riding a horse. * Episode 1047 -- Mr. Hooper tries to exercise * Episode 1048 * Episode 1049 -- Linda helps Bob tell the story of Joan of Arc. * Episode 1050 -- David's grandmother visits. * Episode 1051 -- Judy Collins sings duets with Snuffy and Oscar the Grouch. * Episode 1052 -- Big Bird's Amateur Show * Episode 1053 -- Big Bird wears costumes to pose for pictures. * Episode 1054 -- Bob learns sign language. * Episode 1055 -- 8th season finale; Oscar's pet fly gets a job as a bus driver. Notes * Starting with this season, closing signs take place in outdoor locations. * Starting this season, and continuing through season 32, the episode number is displayed on-screen during the beginning of the theme song. * This also the first time since season 2 where Dick Maitland was given a sound effects credit. Cast Cast :Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed, Buffy Sainte-Marie; Linda Bove (uncredited, recurring guest) Jim Henson's Muppets : Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Peter Friedman, Caroly Wilcox; (Uncredited: Fran Brill, Jane Henson) Guest Stars :Anne Revere, Paul Simon, Judy Collins, Clarice TaylorStar-News: Female roles on Sesame Street Characters Humans :David, Luis, Mr. Hooper, Susan, Maria, Bob, Gordon, Olivia, Buffy, Linda Muppets :The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Ernest the Grouch, Ernie, Fred the Wonder Horse, Gladys the Cow, Grover, Guy Smiley, Harvey Kneeslapper, Herry Monster, Mr. Johnson, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Poco Loco, Rodeo Rosie, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sully Credits *Executive Producer: Jon Stone *Producer: Dulcy Singer *Director: Robert Myhrum, Bob Schwarz *Writers: Judy Freudberg, Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joseph A. Bailey, David Korr, Tony Geiss *Music Director: Sam Pottle *Muppets made by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Associate Producer: Lisa Simon *Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso *Associate Director: Emily Squires *Assistant to the Producer: Amy Hutchings *Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Selvin Evans, Peggy Fulton, Brenda Huggins, Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses *Art Director: Alan J. Compton *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Stage Manager: Jimmy Baylor *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Costume Designer: Domingo Rodriguez *Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso *Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli *Film Editor: Mike Breddan *Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer *Unit Manager: Glenda Jones *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Lighting Director: George Riesenberger *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Jay Judell *Video: Rolf Wahl *Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Vincent Sims, Jack Langan *Make-Up: Mickey Scott *Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence *Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova *Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick *Vice President of Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. *Associate Director of Research: Lewis Bernstein *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Vice President for Production: David D. Connell Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 08